bushandlooneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nellie
'Eleanor Myrtle "Nellie" Boombada (April 18, 1984-September 10, 2062) '''is a bully serval, the enemy of Looney in Elementary and Middle School. Despite being a bully, she doesn't have a bad relationship with that many people, and often writes misleading paragraphs in year books and uses slang. Biography Early Life (1984-1992) Nellie was born to a wealthy family in South Africa. Her father was a lawyer and her mother was a realistate agent. Nellie had an older and younger brother. Nellie grew up being a tomboy. She would slide down the spiral stair cases of her big home and get muddy in the dirt. Nellie skipped nursery school, pre-k, and kindergarten and went straight for first grade. She loved having a big house but just wished she had a bigger yard and not such neat-freak parents. She always like Nellie more than Eleanor. Time at Shortobjects School (1992-97) When Nellie had to go to second and third grade, she met new people. Looney, the crazed lion, Bush, the idiotic bushbaby (who actually became "bros" with Nellie), and more. Nellie was on average with the speed girls run, and more powerful than most girls and some boys. Sparks flew when she met Ted, the attractive brown bear. She never did date him and eventually got over the crush. Nellie was on the Tigers, the more successful team, in gym. However, sometimes the team's mess-ups were due to her and her rivalry with Looney. One time, they argued and fought over the ball in dodgeball and accidently hit players on their team. Nellie used a ton of teen slang and never said anything unslangified. She is above the phisically fit level for girls. Appearances Looney's School Bush and Looney Forever Bush and Looney Tunes Despite the fact most people think Nellie was created for Looney's School, she was an original character in Bush and Looney Toons. She appeared in the 1953 short, A Bully For Looney. In this episode, Looney returns to his African home, only to find a pack of servals, led by Nellie, trying to eat him. She later appears in Servals vs. Destroyers, a 1954 short. In this episode, Looney tries to destroy Nellie's home, but she fights back and hurts Looney badly. She appeared in two more short films in the 50's: Revenge is Sweet, also the title of a Bush and Looney Forever episode, in this 1957 episode Nellie teams up with Looney's sisters to take him down and 1959's Frigid Lion, where Looney finds the the second home of Nellie in the Antarctic. Nellie later appeared in the 1960 short, Serval Duet, where she joined the Kitty Concert and Little Kitty and Looney get jealous. Serval Duet was the last time Looney and Nellie would argue, but Nellie had one more cartoon. In Model Danger,the 1962 short, she fought to the death with Little Kitty. Other Appearances Nellie makes a cameo in Bush and Looney: BASKETBALL in the crowd scenes. She appears in Africa in Bush and Looney Back in Action!. She also makes a cameo in Peenut's Big Movie. She has a two-minute role in ''Little Kitty's High-Pouncing Adventure as the enemy of both Looney and Little once again. Relations with the other characters Looney Bush Little Kitty Kitty Ted Little Kitten Crystal Priscilla Otty Teacher Taelor Mr. Plates Dave and Marcus Other people Behind the Scenes Yearbook Writings ﻿ Category:Major Characters Category:Semi-Antagonists